


alone together

by orphan_account



Series: Songfics [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, darn..., whoops made a gay....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty Pearlmethyst because ALL I WRITE IS ANGST !!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>ft. lyrics from 'alone together' by my fav band</p><p>written in ame's pov</p><p>(after earthlings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	alone together

We were sitting on the couch. Pearl was sitting with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. I sat sprawled out, legs open and arm draped over the back of the furniture.

"Why didn't you tell me, Amethyst?" Pearl started, staring into my soul. I raised an eyebrow, acting all innocent.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," I said, looking at my nails. That always pissed her off.

"That you could fuse with Steven! That you _tried_ to and it _worked_!" she raised her volume, and I looked up at her through my eyelashes, still acting innocent.

"I thought you knew," I whispered, pouting.

"You _knew_ I didn't know, Amethyst! God, you always fucking do this!" she yelled, standing up and waving her arms. Wow, she must be peeved. She almost never uses 'bad words' from Earth, always homeworld curses under her breath or talking to me.

"What. What the _hell_ do I always do?!" I yelled back, also standing.

"You never tell me _anything_! You never say anything to me! You never do anything! God, I can never trust you!" Pearl screamed. I stepped back, tears of anger pricking my eyes. I wiped them back.

"I don't do _anything_? I _reformed_ because I fought Jasper. I _defeated_ Jasper! Don't tell me I don't do anything! What can you do? Huh? What the _hell_ can you do?! You're just a _**pearl**_!" I screamed, and ran past her to the warp pad. I went wherever it wanted to take me, I had no destination in mind. I just wanted to leave her.

"Amethyst, don't you da-" Pearl started, heading swiftly over toward the pad, but I was gone already. I scoffed. "What does she know... she's just a _pearl_. Ugh."

I arrived at... my kindergarten?

"What? Why am I here?" I asked, looking around at the place. I stomped on the warp pad, demanding it to bring me somewhere away from here.

"Ugh," I whispered, giving up and walking down to my hole. I still fit.

I sleptt in it, at the back, for a while- hours, days, I didn't know. I do know that I snapped awake when I heard the warp pad activate, and Steven, Garnet and _Pearl's_ voice calling for me. I got up, and ran away from my hole. I knew they'd check for me there. I knew it. I saw a hole in the center of a cliff, and looked at it. Bigger than me, and out of their reach. Good hiding spot.

I started climbing, using my whip as a grappling hook. I arrived at my destination and stared down at the ground. Garnet was looking in my hole, Steven was floating around, checking all of the holes that the others couldn't reach without trying too hard, Pearl was checking underneath thin- what. Steven is floating. Looking into the holes that are... super high. I face-palmed, and scolded myself. How could I forget that Rose Quartz could float?! God, I'm an idiot. Better end this game of Hide and Seek now- being caught is no fun.

I jumped down from the hole, landing in a small cloud of dust before Pearl. I stared down. I didn't want her to yell at me-

"Amethyst!" she yelled, and I braced for either another fight or a screaming match- but neither came. 

I opened my eyes to find Pearl kneeled down and hugging me, and I felt wetness on my form.

I patted her back a few times, and she released me, smiling at me. Her cheeks were damp with tears.

"You were gone for days, Amethyst. We tried looking everywhere, but you didn't come back and we never found you. Steven suggested the kindergarten, and here we are now. I missed you. I'm... I'm so sorry, Amethyst.

"I love you, P," I whispered into her shoulder. "Let's be alone together." 

"Let's be alone together," she said to me, sniffling into my shoulder. I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops songfic


End file.
